


I'm nothing without you

by kueroyalt



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Canon Divergence - Post-Order 66, Clone Troopers (Star Wars) Need Hugs, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueroyalt/pseuds/kueroyalt
Summary: Tatooine was a horrible planet, but Obi-Wan called it home, now. He was also very bored here. while some might say it was the trouble the Negotiator used to find himself in constantly back when he was a jedi living in the temple, he found it boring. As he was alone from returning from these adventurous events. There were no Jedi awaiting him at a temple, no Anakin by his side, no 212th, and more painfully no Cody.Until one day he wasn't so bored or alone any more
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 30
Kudos: 144





	1. with each grain a year has passed

**Author's Note:**

> second try hopefully more popular   
> here we go

Tatooine was a horrible planet, but Obi-Wan called it home, now. He was also very bored here. He had dealt with several different Tuscan raider tribes that had gone near the Lahr’s farm at different points in the first year he’d arrived and, he aided three slave revolts, which were ironically being led by Jabba the Hutts son himself. So while some might say it was the trouble the Negotiator used to find himself in constantly back when he was a Jedi living in the temple, he found it boring. As he was alone from returning from these adventurous events. There were no Jedi awaiting him at a temple, no Anakin by his side, no 212th, and more painfully no Cody. The only ones who he might find awaiting his return, and very rarely, was Beru and Luke, but neither would ever be returning with him from his exploits. It was at these times that Obi-wan felt the aching pain of being alone. As he went to bed at night sometimes the only noises he heard came from the sandy desert outside the hut none from the place he now must call home.

____

  
Pilots talked, the Empire was starting to reach the Outer Rim Planets. The worlds that were controlled by the Hutts were now becoming refugee planets, many choosing to rather be living under Hutt domain than under the Empire. The Hutts were now tasked with so many more residents and the economy grew overnight, so many businesses flourished especially a tea shop Obi-wan frequented. It was very profitable to the Hutts, so profitable that Jabba allowed more slave revolts and he, the head of the Hutt clan was willing to make sure that any rumors of a supposed Jedi living on Tatooine never left the planet surface, like many other things Jabba did there was always a catch, this catch was something Obi-wan could live with. Being a sort of vigilante to keep the growing population safe. So Obi-wan was always receiving any update on news from the Empire, such as the chips in the clones' heads that were now being removed by rebels if possible. Obi-wan knew that this had to be the work of Ahsoka and Captain Rex, the force made sure he knew. It lightened the weight on his shoulders, by destroying any lingering thoughts that the 212th purposely and consciously betrayed him, that Cody didn’t betray him willingly. It was all because of a chip. So Obi-wan chose to think that once that chip was removed that Cody would be living the life he wanted. He chose to think that Cody was free and hadn’t died still a slave to the Empire. Luke had just turned two.

____

It wasn’t long til rebels found their way to Tatooine, three years since Obi-wan arrived himself. So it shouldn’t surprise Obi-wan in the least when one day while at Mos Eisley, the spaceport now a thriving market front, he is tackled by a missed Togrutan, despite his head being covered with a hood and his face masked. The force deciding that it would spare him more nights of when he went to bed with the only noises he heard coming from the sandy desert outside. Instead, some nights he wasn't so lonely anymore, as Ahsoka was trailed by Rex thus sometimes at night his home wasn’t so quiet. The hut was expanded into a compound soon after. But that meant Cody wasn’t with them. Obi-wan then told his newest compound mates to start calling him Ben in pubic.

____

By the time four years had passed Ahsoka had returned with Helix one day and R2-D2. Helix looked nervous as he reunited with Rex. But when Obi-wan decided to reveal his presence to the former 212th medic, well the look on Helix’s face was one the Jedi would not forget, and it did wipe away Helix’s nervousness. The 212th medic always kept his former General insight for the next week, probably afraid that if he turned away that Obi-wan would vanish like a mirage. R2-D2 regained some memories that were wiped but not all. The two newest additions bringing more life into the compound and Obi-wan was glad that he had some part to live with of the 212th and Anakin. But Helix was not Cody. The others left the planet sometimes, even R2-D2, but Obi-wan did not, he made a promise and could not leave Luke unprotected. Though his new compound mates didn’t know that.

____

A few months after, a speeder crash had brought growth to the compound swelling twice as large to accommodate the moisture farm outside as well as the two newest residents Beru and Luke. Owen had died from the impact. Thus Obi-wan had brought in the other compound residents in on his true reason for being on Tatooine. Luke gained a protection squad and Obi-wan was told he wouldn’t have to protect Luke alone. It was Helix that pushed Obi-wan to get off the planet, to do what was in the Jedi’s nature. So, Obi-wan did, dusting off his lightsaber the blade humming in delight as it was turned on once again. Obi-wan or Ben did what he did best, and fought the good fight. He helped rebel troops on the battlefield, helped free clones. His first time off-planet Obi-wan brought Boil home and Rex found Longshot not long after. Their compound grew but the 212th members knew that their General was still missing their commander, but being with them made it hurt less.

____

It had been five years since the Jedi had fallen, five years since the last time Obi-wan had seen his commander. He was no longer bored, nor his home silent, nor did he fear returning to an empty compound.

Everything changed one night when Longshot woke up Obi-wan in the middle of the night. The look on Longshots face was complicated, to say the least and the clone’s force signature wasn’t much better. 

“Boil just commed, they found the commander.”

And Obi-wan was wide awake.

____


	2. I was lost but found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It didn't matter, nothing mattered without his Jedi. Without Obi-wan he was all but lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations will be found at the end.

Longshot and Obi-wan stood around the holotable where Helix was on, informing those on Tatooine on Cody’s situation.

“The chip was partially degraded it seems the Commander was fighting since they went live, I’m not going to lie it was tough to remove, he was going back and forth between himself and Imperial Commander 2C-2224.” Updated Helix.

“Does he know that Ben is alive and with us?” asked Longshot.

“Negative, we didn’t think it was wise until the chip was fully removed, and in my medical opinion we should wait til we return to home base 0.0.1.” replied Helix using their code incase Imperials decided to ease drop in. For his part Obi-wan was wearing his mask in case his end of the holocall transmission was picked up.

“How far out are you then?” asked Kenobi. 

“Quarter cycle at the latest.” Called Boil out of view. 

“Great, Beru can take Luke to the market, in case something happens.” Replied Longshot.

“I don’t like thinking we should treat Cody’s return as if bringing home a wild animal.” Informed Obi-wan with a frown though no one could see it.

“Until we know how the degradation of the chip affected his mind its better Luke and Beru aren’t there when we introduce Cody back to Ben.” Answered Helix. 

“Ben is very eager to see Cody again so make sure he is at least coherent, Helix.” Wrapped up Obi-wan.

“Make no promises on that, we will let you know when we get closer to the atmosphere before initiating landing cycle.” Finished Helix.

“With his condition land in vector 0.1.2” informed Obi-wan.

“Hear that Boil?” called Helix.

“Yeah Vector 0.1.2.” recited back Boil.

“See you soon then.” Signed off Obi-wan as the holo transmission ended.

“Are you okay with this?” asked Longshot concerned. Most of the 212th knew of their Commander and general’s feelings for one another, and this had to be hard for the former High Jedi General.

“If it means Cody is safe, I wouldn’t care if he can’t see my face ever again. I just want him safe.”

“You truly do love him don’t you, your Commander Cody?” came Beru from behind them surprising the pair as Obi-wan was removing his mask.

“I do.” Replied Obi-wan putting the mask on the holotable. “I love Cody.”

\----

“He’s up.” Came a distant voice, a familiar voice.

“How can you tell?” came another voice it sounded farther away then the first.

“He’s doing that thing he does when he’s waking up after ending up in the med bay.” Came the first voice. Was that Helix.

“Well you’d know better then me being the medic after all.” Cody felt the ebbing pain off the side of his head by his temple.

“Ugh.”

“Welcome back to the land of the living Commander.” Came the first voice sounding above him. Cody opened his eyes to see a face mirror of his own but with out of reg hair, long and loose and stubble decorating his cheek. 

“Helix?” asked Cody cautiously.

“Yep, alive and kicking.” Nodded the former medic. Wait. Cody sat up suddenly he had talked, his words left his mouth. “Whoa, we got the chip out Commander, calm down.” 

“Shit R2 take over the controls.” Came another voice and Cody snapped toward its direction. 

“Boil?” Cody asked bewildered just as said trooper rushed in, his hair was definitely not buzzed cut it was short and floppy with short bangs covering Boil’s forehead. 

“Hey there Commander.” Smiled Boil.

“You two came for me?” asked Cody in awe. 

“Of course, we’re Vod." Answered Helix.

“We’d never just leave you behind.” Added Boil.

“You should have, after what I did. I ordered our general to be shot down.” Dejectedly murmured Cody, who noticed the look that was shared by the other two 212th members.

“What?” he asked the two.

“Your chip, The chip was partially degraded it seems you put up a hell of a fight since order 66 went live, I’m not going to lie it was tough to remove.” Answered Helix. “When we found you the chip was hit in a fight and you kept switching back and forth between yourself and the chips control.”

“You chose to fight it unlike us.” Added Boil. 

“But what good did it do, I still ordered the general to be shot, with no hesitation.”

“But you fought, sir.” Replied Helix. “You continued to fight it. That’s what matters.”

“I killed him, I killed him. Ni kyrayc cyar'ika, ni ru'kyrayci ner jetii." Cody broke down sobbing. Helix and Boil didn’t know how to tell their former Commander, how did they tell him that Obi-wan was alive.

“Sir, there was no body, how do you know the general is even dead?” pointed out Helix deciding to be very tentative on the subject. Perhaps it would be better for the Commander to see Obi-wan alive. But it would also be cruel letting him believe that Obi-wan was dead.

“Rex is alive and so is Ahsoka, you know Commander Tano.” Added Boil as Cody’s head snapped up. “Longshot is back at the compound we all live there, we have R2-d2 with us too, he’s back in the cock pit.”

“She isn’t the only Jedi there, Commander.” Tip toed Helix, The former medic was shocked the former 212th Commanders neck didn’t snap as he whipped his head back at the medic. “Look its better you see this with your own eyes then have us tell you, but listen to us. You didn’t kill the general.”

“I want to believe it.” Whispered Cody looking down to his lap. “I desperately want to believe it. Because I’m lost with out him.” he mumbled almost inaudible. “But I killed him.” Helix and Boil shared a look, it would take their former General standing in front of the former Commander to make Cody believe. A shrill beep came from the cockpit. Boil looked up towards the cockpit reluctant to leave. 

“We’re approaching the planet better let them know.” 

“When we get back you’ll see Commander.” Whispered Helix as Boil left. “You’ll see.” But Cody didn’t think he ever will, and that even surrounded by his vod he’ll always be lost, lost with out his Jedi.

____ 

The ship landed barely a klick away from the compound. Cody was shepherd off the ship by his fellow 212th members with General Skywalker’s astromech rolling on ahead. The Compound was by a cliff side where visible were two white dome roofed buildings that were a bit distant from each other but both structures were close to hugging the cliff side, through the sand Cody saw a giant flat white rock connected the two domed buildings with, vaporators scattered around. A little bit away, almost completely hidden in the cliff was what looked like a hanger door. A lone figure exited the building closest to where the ship landed and quickly walked over to those coming off the ship. 

“Close the ship door.” they called. 

“Longshot.” Murmured Cody as Boil did as instructed. 

“Where is Ben?” asked Helix.

“Waiting inside.” Gestured Longshot to the building he came out of. “He wanted to give us vod a moment.” 

“Cody needs to see him.” Replied Boil sternly while Helix murmured under his breath that sounded something like selfless martyr.

“Did you tell him?” asked Longshot.

“We tried but in the end its better he sees it to believe it.” Answered Helix

“I’m right here.” Interrupted Cody. Longshot made it toward them and hugged Cody.

“You have no idea how much you’ve been missed.” He told the former Commander. “Someone needs to see you.” 

“Who?” asked Cody. “Is it Rex? Commander Tano?” As he was rushed toward the building Longshot had exited. The group entered the building which was a medium size space with stairs leading down to the underground part of the compound Cody guessed. As the went down the short set of stair a figure that looked to have been pacing had stopped and looked to the huddle clones. They wore a cloak and had their hand on the hood. Helix addressed the man.

“He needs to see you to believe it, Obi-wan.” Cody went stiff at the name and stared as the hood dropped and a familiar red headed man was revealed with Blue grey eyes staring into Cody’s. Cody felt like the wind had been knocked from him his legs weak, almost buckling. He just couldn’t believe it. 

“Cody?” asked the accented voice cautiously and Cody couldn’t stand. 

“cyar'ika?” he gasped his knees buckling and in a flash Obi-wan, Oh God, Obi-wan alive, was in front of the former Commander taking the clone into his arms. “Ni ceta, ni ceta, Obi-Wan."

“Shhhhhhhhhhush, Cody I’m here.” Soothed Obi-wan and Cody feels like he was going to fall apart.

“Obi-Wan,” he chokes out, because his cyare is there, alive, holding him with love, and Cody can’t help himself and wraps his arms around Obi-Wan’s chest and burrows himself against his Jedi’s chest, where he belongs.

____

That time away, apart, after …… so long, all of it just seemed to disappear in an instant. The lone Jedi council member was no longer alone at night and the commander was no longer lost. From now on they no longer were alone as they slept, together and always.

* * *

**Translations**

"Vod - Brother

" Ni kyrayc cyar'ika, ni ru'kyrayci ner jetii - I killed my beloved, I killed my Jedi

cyar'ika – darling beloved

" ni ceta - I kneel, groveling apology, I’m sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as far as my first post-order 66 went let me know what you thought

**Author's Note:**

> so what did you think there is another chapter so let me know


End file.
